The way of the snakes
by Amelie-the-pixie
Summary: Oneshot - Lily wanted to learn about the Slytherin house, Severus was a willing teacher. (Just to get back into proper fanfic writing, without OCs)


A green tie.

Red hair tangled around her face, drenched in sweat.

Green eyes.

Panting, she struggled against the tie, which bound her hands. "Sev, please..." She whimpered, looking around the bedroom. Any moment she would be caught, naked, bound to the bed. The slytherin boy smirked, seeing the distress on her face only made this more fun.

"Lily... you said you wanted to see how we Slyherin's had fun." He licked his lips, not caring if someone caught them. He had taken a big risk sneaking her in and here she was. His eyes ran down her body and fixed on the glistening between her legs, she wouldn't admit it but this was a turning her on. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he chuckled. "Lily, I haven't even touched you yet." Her emerald eyes burned into his dark eyes. She was embarrassed but stubborn.

"Well, touch me Severus?" She murmured, trying not to give away how turned on she really was. Lily bit her lip, as the boy's hand hovered above her thigh. He wanted to wind her up and make sure he was the one she was thinking of when she went back to that Potter boy. Inching his fingers closer to her skin, his smirk widened when he saw her breathing change. Stroking her thigh, he heard a small gasp escape her lips. Leaning closer, he let his fingers trail along her inner thigh never quite meeting the place she really wanted him to touch. "Severus." she whined, hating the feeling of begging, but knowing he was teasing her.

"Lily?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and continuing his torture. She groaned, thrusting her hips towards his hand, desperate for him to touch her. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Lick me." He cocked his head to one side. "In between my legs." She blushed, not believing she had to say it. He smirked, kneeling between her legs, running his tongue along her inner thigh. Stopping before he got to the spot where she needed him. Running his tongue along her other thigh, making sure to go as slow as his self restraint could handle. Slowly he ran his tongue along her slit, she thrusted her hips into his face. He chuckled, pushing her hips down. Running his tongue along her slit again, he made sure to hold her down before dipping his tongue into her. Lily moaned as she closed her eyes. Severus plunged his tongue in deeper, loving the fact he was giving her this pleasure. "Lick... my...Clit." She gasped, trying not to sound needy. The dark haired boy obeyed, circling his tongue around the bundle of nerves causing her to squeal in pleasure. Lily's back arched, forcing her breasts further into the air, her flaming red hair trailing down her shoulders and pooling on the bed. Her fingers tangled in the sheets as she fought not to lose control too soon. Severus' eyes lit up, he couldn't believe how easily he could get her to this point. Running her tongue around her clit once more, he slowly slipped a finger inside her.

"You are so wet." He murmured, pulling away. "You taste so good." He added, pulling his finger out of her and pushing it in her mouth. "Suck." He whispered, forcing her to taste her self. She obliged, not really caring for the taste, but wanting him to make her cum. Smiling, he lent down and took a taut nipple in between his teeth, tugging gently, she moaned.  
"Sev, I want you..." She begged, needing him more than she wanted to sound strong. "Inside of me." She added, incase he didn't get the message. Severus let loose her nipple and sat back, rubbing his erection along her slit. She moaned again, thrusting her hips against him, hoping he would give in. He slowly eased his way inside of her, knowing she wanted him and that he couldn't keep this self control any longer. Inch by inch he let himself slowly deeper inside of her. Once his full length was inside her, he swivelled his hips making her cry out in pleasure. Then he slowly pulled back until he was almost out of her before thrusting back in slowly. He kept his slow pace enjoying the whimpers he was causing. "Severus... faster." He chuckled, speeding up his pass wanting to please her. He didn't know how long he could handle this. Her moans begun getting more frequent as she climbed closer to her climax. Severus had to try and hold out until after he made her cum. He wasn't going to last much longer, reaching down he slipped his thumb onto her clit, rubbing it in time to his thrusts until it pushed her over the edge.

"Severus!" She cried, losing it as her walls clamped down around him, her body shaking from head to toe. Severus came seconds later as her climax pushed him over the edge. She felt him fill her up in a way she'd never felt before. Sighing, Severus rolled them over, so Lily's head rested on his chest. Reaching up, he untied her, freeing her arms. She smiled, kissing his chest.

"Thank you, for teaching me the ways of the snakes." She murmured.


End file.
